Teki no Ai Amor Enemigo
by NannaHunter
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu pasado no es el tuyo? ¿En quién confiar cuando todos te traicionan de alguna forma? Alice Countess es una joven con un pasado complicado, Uryuu Ishida en un quincy del mejor linaje, Ichigo Kurosaki es el shinigami Sustituto y ¿Rukia Kuchiki una amiga de Ichigo? ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? Uryuu x OC o Ichigo x Rukia
1. Chapter I

Han pasado unos meses después de la Batalla Sangrienta de los Mil Años.

* * *

Cap I

_Alice Countess_ aparentemente es una joven con pocas preocupaciones, como la mayoría de su edad está enamorada, pero no del chico que todos piensan. No, su corazón se lo robó un joven que ni siquiera la ve de la misma forma o sabe de su existencia. Pero a pesar de todo ella no se irá de su lado... o eso pensaba hasta que aparecen once capitanes de la SS para llevarla de vuelta al Seireitei quiera o no.

-Así que... está es la famosa Karakura -murmuré al ver la ciudad desde lo alto de un poste de electricidad, vestida con el shikakushō negro de los shinigamis y el haori blanco del viejo... da igual... no lo iba a utilizar más puesto que lo utilicé para escapar. Después de eso me lo quité e hice una bola la prenda para luego incendiarla con mi reiatsu-. Era lo mejor.

Si voy a vivir entre los humanos mejor pasar como una de ellos, pensé.

Os hablaré un poco de mí, para empezar me llamo Alice Countess Bach, y si, algunos les sonará mi apellido. El caso es que después de la guerra entre los quincys y shinigamis pude salir de mi "prisión", la misma donde Aizen Sōsuke estaba en ese preciso momento aunque debo admitir que escuchar sus pensamientos me hizo algo de compañía, de tanto que hablaba de una tal Kurosaki Ichigo me parece que ya lo conozco. En fin, sigamos con lo importante.

¿Qué por que dije de mi "prisión"?

Bueno, prácticamente era eso, _mi prisión_. De donde el Capitán-Comandante prefería tenerme escondida "_por mi seguridad_", han pasado siete meses después de la guerra y aún me cuesta creer que el viejo haya muerto.

Él era el único que podía mantener la energía estable del sello, ya que este consume mucho reiatsu pero gracias -o "por desgracia"- a los invasores quincys que mataron al viejo, el sello se debilitó y pude salir no sin antes dejar varios heridos graves por intentar detenerme, entre ellos el capitán Muguruma que debe estar maldiciendo mi existencia.

-Podríamos haber sido amigos... podría haber tenido compañeros... familia con la cual compartir mis días aburridos... -me costaba trabajo contener los sollozos pero mis lágrimas iban por su cuenta, no me percaté de que alguien estaba pasando justo debajo de donde yo estaba-. Podría haber sido feliz...

Tampoco me percaté de otra cosa... no era humano, podía ver, escuchar y sentir mi presencia. Justo cuando una de mis lágrimas caía por su mejilla y él miraba hacía arriba me vio, un instante fugaz.

-Podría haber sido feliz...

El joven de ojos oscuros frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras, pero no había nadie detrás suyo y tampoco al otro lado de la calle.

Una gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla... ¿lluvia? Pero si el día estaba soleado y... Quedo paralizado por una enorme energía ¿acaso era un arrancar? No. No podía ser un arrancar, esa presión espiritual le recordaba a los del _Vandenreich_ pero este era más denso, asfixiante observó hacia arriba... Y... y... ¿una shinigami?

Ella vestía el shikakushō de los shinigamis corto por encima de la mitad de la pierna de color negro, calzada con unas sandalias y unos calcetines tabi largos por encima de la rodilla pero nada más que la identificara como capitana o teniente, ni siquiera una zanpakutō como acostumbraban los shinigamis. Dejó de pensar en el instante que ella desapareció de su vista. ¿Dónde había ido y por qué estaba llorando?

* * *

-Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san -salude con una inclinación de cabeza, los dos ex-capitanes me miraban confusos quizás porque yo les conozco-. Soy Alice Countess, y como pueden ver vengo del Seireitei -hablé bajo como si alguien de la SS pudiese estar allí y dar mi localización al nuevo Comandante-. ¡Onengaishimasu, necesito ayuda!

No pude ver sus rostros de asombro ante mi repentina petición ya que estaba muy inclinada -casi de forma exagerada- pidiendo ayuda a dos personas que desconocían mi existencia.

-Oh, ¿qué dices, Yoruichi-san? -preguntó el hombre rubio a la morena de ojos felinos, empezó a sonreír de esa forma tan característica suya y Yoruichi supo que Kisuke la ayudaría.

-Primero que todo, necesitamos cierta información -empezó diciendo la morena que puso su mano en mi cabeza, me tomó con delicadeza para que alzara la vista y los vi sonriendo-. ¿Qué dices, Alice-chan?

No sé porque me sonroje al ver la cara de Yoruichi-san tan cerca de la mía y escuchar a Urahara-san hablando no sé qué cosas de un trabajo para pagar quién sabe qué, me puse a pensar en si hice bien en pedirles ayuda.

_Eso ya no importa, no hay marcha atrás _-Escorpión me habló tratando de darme ánimos, en eso era muy bueno porque de inmediato me regresó la vitalidad.

-¡Hai! Arigatoo, Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san -estaba tan feliz que no me lo podía creer, ¡voy a quedarme en Karakura!

* * *

Tres días después

-¡Oii! Alice-chaaan, llegarás tarde tu primer día de clases -ese es Urahara-san llamándome para que me apresure, por suerte ya estoy lista y solo me falta tomar mi mochila y mi... ¿cómo lo llamó Jinta? Ah, si. Mi chicle y salí de la habitación encontrándome con Tessai en el camino.

-Ohayoo gozaimasu -salude sonriente a ese enorme hombre que se detuvo en el pasillo para saludarme igual.

-Ohayoo, Countess-san.

-Eh, Tessai-san... creí haberle dicho que podía llamarme A o incluso Alice-chan como me llama Urahara-san -le dije algo nerviosa y con una gota en mi cabeza.

-Como gustes, Alice-chan -me contestó sonriente, en ese momento escuché otro grito pero esta vez fue Yoruichi-. Jyaa mata, Alice-chan.

-Bye Tessai-san -grite mientras corría por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada donde me esperaban mis... bueno eran una especie de padres así que les llamaré "padres adoptivos" ¿no?

-Procura encajar, mi querida y hermosa Alice-chaan.

-Deja de hablar estupideces, es obvio que lo conseguirá... -decía Yoruichi pero no pude escuchar la respuesta del rubio porque ya estaba lejos.

Hum, ir al instituto puede traerme distracción y quizá sea algo bueno. Aún me cuesta creer que ellos no preguntarán más sobre mi pasado pero aceptaron la versión corta de la historia original.

-Deja de pensar en eso -me digo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarme-. Será algo bueno, podré ser alguien más... y con suerte puede que hasta haga nuevos nakamas... -mis ojos están brillantes y llenos de felicidad- pero si nunca tuve nakamas -me recuerdo con una sonrisa de disculpa, sólo tuve uno. Y si, es Aizen Sōsuke de quien hablo. No me importaba en lo absoluto ir hablando conmigo misma por la calle y viendo en todo momento el cielo azul y despejado que hacía esa hermosa mañana. Una calma y paz absolutas... jamás experimenté algo semejante en el Seireitei.

_En realidad no experimentamos nada de eso, si podemos ver y conocer todo y a todos fue a través de los recuerdos de Aizen, Ukitake, Shunsui__ y el mismo Yamamoto _-rezongó de mal humor Escorpión en mi cabeza.

-Pero... hum, es verdad -me toqué la barbilla unos segundos y cerré los ojos mientras seguía caminando-. Quizá por eso... ¿pero qué pasa con todo lo relacionado a los dos mil años atrás? ¿Porqué tener todo el pasado del Comandante?

_Sabes bien que yo nunca confié en la palabras del viejo, sé que se murió sin decirnos algo importante. Como el porque lo de nuestro cautiverio en la más absoluta clandestinidad, nuestros lazos pasados y el porqué no recordamos nada de nuestros primeros años en la SS _-pobre Escorpión, sigue cabreado con el pobre Yamamoto.

Debe de ser por eso que está de tan mal humor.

* * *

Autora: Bueno, pues lo dejaré aquí... o,ò

Alice: Pero ¿qué clase de inicio es este? ò,ó

Autora: Bueno, bueno calma u,ù soy nueva en esto de escribir fics y la verdad no sé qué tal está :c

Chico misterioso: ¿Cuándo saldré a la luz? :v

Autora: No te preocupes, sales en el próximo cap c: Por cierto espero que alguien lea este fics que lo comente... y diga que tal está.. etc ^_^

Enemigo desconocido: Yo mejor no pregunto cuándo saldré è_é

Autora: ...


	2. Chapter II

-¡Kurosaki, cuidado!

-¿Eh? -dijo el aludido sin prestar atención a la pelirroja que estaba girando en la esquina.

No sentí más que choqué con un muro de hormigón y que alguien cayó sobre mí con sus manos en pechos.

¡Joder, qué vergüenza!

-¡Auch! ¡Maldición, eso dolió! -se quejaba el chico de pelo naranja sin darse cuenta que estaba sobre la chica en una pose comprometedora y con las manos en la... en los...

-Kurosaki, te dije que te fijaras -decía un chico de pelo negro observando al tal Kurosaki mientras se colocaba las gafas cuando reparó en la joven que estaba debajo de él-. Ah... esto, ¿Kurosaki?

Kurosaki Ichigo enrojeció a tal punto que echaba humo por las orejas. No se había dado cuenta que al caer se apoyó en los pechos de la chica y los había apretado con fuerza.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! ¿están bien? -Orihime no podía ver lo que estaba en escena. ¡Ichigo estaba encima una chica y le estaba tomando el busto con ambas manos!

-¡¿Qué haces, pervertido?! -grite a todo pulmón mientras trataba de recuperarme del shock- ¡Suéltame! -volví a gritar y le di una cachetada a los espartano para quitármelo de encima.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿estás bien? -le pregunto la chica recién llegada, yo estaba que me moría de la vergüenza, muchos de los estudiantes habían visto la escena y para colmo todo paso en la entrada del instituto.

-¡Mierda! ¡Casi me dejas sin muelas! -me gritó el de pelo de zanahoria desde el suelo mientras se frotaba la enrojecida mejilla, aquí la única molesta debería de ser yo, no él- ¡Fíjate por donde vas la próxima ves!

_¡Será excelente, su Majestad!_

Orihime de pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho... pero no estaba triste. ¿Y ese frío dolor en su pecho? Entonces se dio cuenta de quién era.

Mis pupilas se dilataron tanto que me empezó un dolor de cabeza horrible, me levanté bruscamente con dificultad y salí corriendo a la entrada principal de clases chocando con casi todos los estudiantes.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! -gritó pelo de zanahoria irritado-Se va y no me dice nada.

-Kurosaki, fuiste tú quien se metió en medio -le acusó Ishida con tono monótono, cosa que Orihime notó y asintió dubitativa.

-Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun tiene razón -le apoyó ella sin dejar de ver en la dirección en que se fue la chica pelirroja, estaba soportando tanto dolor que los ojos se le pusieron lacrimosos-. Esa chica...

-Inoue-san, ¿pasa algo? -le preguntó Uryuu preocupado.

-No, yo estoy bien... es solo... -no sabía cómo decir que la que estaba sufriendo mucho era la otra chica.

La campana sonó anunciando el inicio de clases y se olvidaron del tema.

* * *

Ya en el salón de clases.

-¡Muy bien, chicos! Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante -en realidad han venido varios y luego desaparecen, se dijo el profesor con una vena en su cabeza-. Comportaos. Adelante, miss Countess.

Una chica de 1,68 de altura, cabello rojo y destellos purpura y largo y de ojos ambarinos entró en el salón de clases. La mayoría de los chicos suspiraron y las chicas susurraban entre ellas lo guapa que era la nueva.

-¿Esa combinación de cabello es natural? o ¿se lo tiñe igual que Kurosaki? -preguntó uno de clase e Ichigo lo miraba con un aura asesina, muchos se preguntaron lo mismo mientras la joven estaba en un rictus inexpresivo tras lo cual sonrió ampliamente dándoles una cálida sonrisa que hizo pensar a todos en la clase: BIPOLAR

-Soy Alice Countess, es un placer -salude con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Quede un poco atónita al ver al pelo de zanahoria y sus dos acompañantes en el mismo salón de clases-. Esto promete.

Ichigo al igual que Orihime reconocieron a la chica en cuestión de segundos, Uryuu simplemente la estudiaba detenidamente no se había fijado bien en ella antes cuando golpeó a Ichigo pero ahora lo hacía con cautela pues algo no cuadraba.

Sin decir más tomé el asiento libre al lado de la ventana al final del todo, el profesor inició la clase normalmente supongo porque no me dijo nada y yo me dedique a observar por la ventana. Pensé que sería guay estar aquí pero veo que el primer día siempre es el más aburrido.

Para cuando acabó la clase fui rodeaba por unos compañeros que querían presentarse o eso supuse. Qué mas daba.

-¡Hola, Countess-san soy Inoue Orihime -la chica voluptuosa y más baja que yo, me saludo alegremente, era muy guapa y se veía enérgica.

-Es un placer, Inoue-san.

-¡Oh, por favor dime Orihime -movía tan rápido sus brazos que me fue muy difícil seguirla mientras hablaba-. Ellos son mis amigos, Sado-kun -señalo a un chico muy alto y de tes oscura que asintió a modo de salido- Tatsuki-chan y Kuchiki-san -señalo a dos chicas ambas de pelo oscuro pero de diferente altura, ¿Kuchiki?- Ishida-kun y Kurosaki-kun terminó señalando a los otros dos.

-Dime Tatsuki -dijo la joven de ojos marrón.

-Rukia -dijo la más bajita de ojos ¿violeta?

-Entonces... el pervertido es amigo vuestro -Kurosaki estaba que lanzaba llamaradas con los ojos, únicamente sonreí ante la mirada de las chicas y el sonrojo de Orihime solo afirmó mis palabras.

-¡Eso fue un accidente! ¡Y deja de llamarme pervertido!

-Fue un placer, espero verlos mañana -recogí mis cosas del pupitre ignorando los comentarios de ese chico irritado, entonces él es Kurosaki Ichigo enemigo de Aizen. No me sorprende pero la actitud que tiene no concuerda con la que yo vi a través de los recuerdos de los demás.

_Sientes eso... es la energía de un hollow pero está es diferente _-Escorpión gruñó dentro de mi cabeza, que por cierto seguía doliéndome.

* * *

-Ya, entonces por eso la busca el capitán comandante -Urahara se tapo el rostro con el abanico y observó a Yoruichi que permanecía pasiva sin decir nada-. Bueno, si tenemos algo se lo haremos saber.

Por la pantalla de comunicación podían ver al capitán Hitsugaya que asintió conforme con sus palabras y cortó la conexión. Urahara y Yoruichi permanecieron en silencio varios minutos.

-Sólo nos dijo parte de la historia, nunca mencionó al _Rey Espiritual, Vandenreich_ o algo por el estilo. Con lo que el capitán nos dijo no se conoce su nivel espiritual, sus habilidades ni lo que es capaz de hacer -continuó Kisuke rompiendo el silencio.

-Como tampoco se conoce el porque la buscan ahora, el que tenga un expediente en blanco no es suficiente -Yoruichi se sentó al lado de su compañero-. Hay algo que aún no entiendo.

-¿Qué es?

-Kyoraku dijo que el viejo le habló de ella en una carta privada, no sabían de ella hasta después de la guerra, ¿cierto? Además de eso estaba en la misma prisión donde está Aizen, sabemos que él es peligroso pero por qué razón Yamamoto le puso la misma seguridad a ella.

-Es cierto, Yoruichi. Tal vez nuestra huésped pueda darnos las respuestas que necesitamos.

* * *

Quería conocer un poco las calles así que decidí caminar sin rumbo alguno, así podré conocer mejor Karakura.

_Yamamoto-Oj__īchan__, ¿qué es eso? _-El capitán comandante observó la pequeña de ojos claros que miraba con cierto recelo un pastel de arroz-. _¿Se puede comer?_

_Hai, pero debes sentir su regusto y las sensaciones en todo _-se limitó a contestar.

_¿Incluso en las peleas? ¿porqué se pelea, o__j__īchan__?_

_Nunca deje de luchar aunque sabía que te perdería _-el semblante del comandante era un enigma, Nylo no entendía esas palabras.

_¿Qué significa eso, o__j__īchan__? _

_Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás._

-¿Nunca dejé de luchar aunque sabía que te perdería? Es extraño, el viejo nunca me lo aclaró por más que se lo pregunte -seguía caminando por la calle sin ningún rumbo.

-¡Alice-san! ¡Holaaa! -esa voz me era familiar, nada más detenerme y girar me encontré con Orihime.

-Hola, Orihime.

-¿Porqué estás aquí sola? -esa sonrisa tan inocente y amable me recordó a Hinamori a través de los recuerdos de Aizen-. ¿Podemos ir juntas?

-Claro, no hay problema y la verdad estaba conociendo las calles de Karakura -me limité a responder y juntas reanudamos la marcha.

Pasamos unas dos horas caminando por los alrededor y Orihime me hacía de guía, cosa que no entendía ella me explicaba siempre sonriente. Ahora entiendo por que tiene tantos amigos, es muy simpática.

-¿Y dónde vives, Alice-san?

-Pues verás, ahora mismo me estoy quedando en casa de unos amigos pero tengo que buscar un sitio para vivir sola -Orihime se quedó pensado y de pronto sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

-Podrías vivir en el mismo bloque donde vivo yo, podría hablar con el dueño y él podría asignarte uno de los apartamentos vacíos -su sugerencia me llamó mucho la atención pues no la esperaba-. ¿Qué dices, Alice-san?

-No suena mal, Orihime. Por cierto, ¿estás saliendo con Kurosaki?

Mi pregunta la pilla desprevenida y se muere de los nervios, está roja y me rió ante su reacción, tal vez si tal vez no.

-No pasa nada, si no quieres contarme lo entenderé.

-¡A-ah, no! No es eso. Kurosaki-kun y yo sólo somos amigos... -no sé si dice algo más pero si lo dijo no escuche-. Somos amigos...

-Pero se ve que te gusta, Orihime -le digo y ella asiente un tanto avergonzaba-. Si el pervertido no sale contigo, ¿con quién?

-Hum, pues... -se toca la cabeza para intentar recordar- no, Kuchiki-san me dijo que no... -se dice a sí misma-. No creo que esté saliendo con nadie, ¿no me digas que te gusta, Alice-san?

-Jajaja, no. Por supuesto que no. Es guapo, lo admito pero no me interesa de esa forma -ella parece aliviada con mi contestación, nos detenemos frente a un bloque de apartamentos y Orihime me sonríe.

-Aquí es donde vivo, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes venir cuando gustes.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Orihime. Nos vemos mañana -me despido y ella entra en el recinto.

_Nos siguen desde nuestra salida de esa "escuela" humana, Alice. ¿Por qué no te detienes y dejas de fingir que no lo sabes?_ -los gruñidos mentales de Escorpión me están destrozando la cabeza. Suspiro y coloco la mochila sobre mi hombro, me detengo a pocos metros de un parque. Los rayos del sol se mueven lentamente y veo otra ves al cielo.

-¿Vas a seguirme hasta mi casa? -me doy la vuelta para ver salir una figura de las sombras- Me sorprende que seas tú... -sonrió de forma psicótica y él permanece sin decir nada.


End file.
